The present invention relates to transportation systems and, more particularly, to a method of transportation embodying sail-equipped wheeled vehicles and variable output forced air fans mounted around a closed circuit track.
Closed circuit race tracks primarily are used by wheeled racing vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. Motor racing is dangerous, loud, costly, and only available to a very small fraction of the general population due to age or physical restrictions and other limiting factors.
Competitive motor racing also results in a number of injuries and in particular head injuries and concussions, and joint and bone injuries are also commonplace.
Motor racing, being powered by internal combustion engines not geared for environmental concerns, emit carbon dioxide and other pollutants, diminishing the enjoyment and the health of the live audience.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system of transportation embodying sail-equipped vehicles and directional air fans, providing forms of racing that will reduce the number of injuries and be accessible to people of all ages, as well as providing a form of transportation for various commercial activities without emitting carbon dioxide or other pollutants.